predators_prayfandomcom-20200213-history
Sullen
Physical Appearance Sullen (Sunday, too) is very thin, underweight, small, and lithe. His ribs tend to show, due to the plague, and that carried on to Sullen's body, as well. Although he was a lot more unhealthy and sickly looking as Sunday. Sullen is much more sturdy. Shockingly, he looks more alive when he is dead than he did when he was actually alive. He has partially flopped ears (more like loose, weak ears than flopped). His fur is thick and his paws are big and rough. His claws and fur are always dirty as he has poor hygiene. His body is NOT rotting/decaying- as Sullen, it is completely a normal canine body, but with stitches connecting the different parts. His body looks alive, but it is not physical. It looks physical, but in fact he is still actually mostly a spirit. He is dead, after all. His eyes are usually half lidded. 'Personality' normally quiet / sullen / sulky / gloomy / depressed mood overall / distant / shy / sardonic / pessimistic / reserved / mature / sensible / reasonable / confident / bitter / neurotic / irritable / strong willed / sensitive / smug / emotional / temperamental / soft spoken / aloof Sullen values have grown a lot, and his troubles and trauma have inevitably wore him down to a rougher interior that may have once been better concealed. He is calm and collected at best, and can appear aloof, cold, and distant. He tends to be very antisocial and reserved and strongly dislikes social interaction or talking or bonding with others. Sullen prefers to keep to himself. It takes a lot for him to trust you, and even then there are layers of trust building you still have to get to to truly see him bare. Sullen's all bark, and no bite. His rough and mean persona is only a defense mechanism, and inside he is incredibly emotional and moody. He feels emotions very strongly. He tries to be empathetic towards others; this isn't to be read as that he is nurturing and caring to every creature, however. He still holds fair judgement above impulsive compassion. Sullen is hugely in favour of punishing the wicked and rewarding the kind. His moral sense was ingrained into him from his mother, and remained so. His kindness is not weakness, and his love is not an inability to hate. He feels entire ranges of emotions. He has rare glimpses of happiness, but he does his best to contain himself in an effort to be level-headed, and not let his emotions get the best of him, as that was something he previously struggled with. He can be very cynical and crude at times. He has empathy, but he is no empath, especially when his depression or anger get the best of him. In dire and serious situations he tries to be more fair, but he can't help but be smug. privately childlike regression / playful / comforting / loving / compassionate / craves love, comfort, and acceptance When in the comfort and confidence of a close and trusted person, Sullen can let down some of the walls he built up. He can relax a bit more and allow himself to be vulnerable. He smiles a lot more, laughs, goofs off, plays, and just generally allows himself to take things easier. He is still himself, but a much more docile and vulnerable. at worst absolutely suicidal / self deprecating / self loathing / self punishing / hates self so much it hurts others / literally out of control / "what's the point in anything" / completely apathetic / lacks all empathy In his darkest days, and in deep depressive episodes, sullen becomes an extreme of himself. He is rampantly suicidal and self loathing, valuing himself incredibly little and deeming himself worthless. Any attempt to convince him otherwise is met with silence or disagreement. He won't move or care for himself, and has literally no will to live. He looses all interest and care for others and for the world around him. He feels like a ghost again. He constantly dreads the next time he'll have to feel like this. 'Story' as Sunday Sullen was not always called Sullen. In his past life, he was an Earth mongrel named Sunday, after the holy day of worship. A shaggy grey mutt with flopped ears and an intense love for his mother. His father was never in the picture, so his mom raised him on her own. Earth mongrels sleep in Earthly dens and burrows, living in individual packs which are lead by a single alpha mongrel, called the Priest. Earth mongrels don't have much organization; they're a fairly civilized species and tend to share tasks with one another. Sunday was full of life and love and genuine kindness. He always had a childlike aura about him. His mother raised him with good religious faith, and he was brought up to be a respectful and spiritual boy. However, his mother was one of only a few who remained highly religious and held belief in God. Earth mongrels where in a time of post-theism; a movement that says God belongs to a stage of development now past, and that battles between atheism and theism are irrelevant. Morality is subjective and God is dead and there is no Heaven for him to go to. Sunday's mother strongly disagrees and doesn't want for Sunday to fall victim to these anti-theistic beliefs. Sunday is outcasted from his peers due to this, though he doesn't mind and, anyway, he enjoys spending all his time with his mother. One day, some dogs get sick. No one thinks much of it, but within days they are dead, and more dogs are sick. Dogs from other packs have reported sick and dying aswell. Prey animal's numbers are thinning and bodies are found often. Within a short amount of time, the amount of sick and dying is uncontrollable. Young and healthy mongrels are advised to stay away from older dogs and pups and anyone who appears sickly. Those who believe in a God pray. Priests hold sermons to beg God and the Heavenhounds for mercy. They bury their dead in mass graves. Those who are dying but still on the brink are buried alive. No pack is safe, and the illness has become a pandemic; it is the Black Death, a plague that seems determined to wipe out the entire Earth. Due to the high levels of prey also infected, some packs have turned to cannibalism. Elders and pups and strays are all acceptable food. Defenses for other packs has rose. Priests still pray, but nothing happens. This plague is seen by post-theists as proof that there is no God. The post-theists and anti-theists rally up and are determined to end the word of God. Crosses and monuments are destroyed, theists are exiled, Priests let their faith fall and succumb to conversion. The era of Old World faith has ended. Sunday and his mother shake in fear; they have been safe from the plague, but with their beliefs being belittled and second guessed, they feel they have nothing to hold onto. The Priest of Sunday's pack dies, and the pack is in chaos until an ambitious and vicious young mongrel takes his place. His name is Thorn, and Sunday has seen him preach post-theism. He's young but powerful and rowdy. Sunday and his mother are wary of him and don't trust him, but Thorn vows to keep his pack safe from the plague. Numbers continue to thin, until only a handful remain in their pack. Surrounding packs have thinned to the point of branching off into strays. Sunday notices that more and more strays are staying in their territory every night, and he realizes that Thorn is bringing them here to make their pack stronger. He sees the strays loose faith, one by one. He vows to convince Thorn of God's harsh truth, if only out of spite. The next morning, Sunday starts to construct crosses and shrines to his Old World faith. He knows Thorn shows obvious disapproval, but Sunday knows that he won't exile him; he's young and healthy, and Thorn needs that. Eventually, Sunday confronts Thorn, and he is a lot more calm and level-headed than he suspected. He admits that although he disagrees and was pissed off when Sunday first started going against him, that he admires Sunday's determination and passion for what he believes in. He says Sunday is strong and spirited, and seems to be healthy and well-immune from the plague. Thorn wants for Sunday to lead alongside him. Sunday reluctantly agrees. Within time, Thorn is able to wear down Sunday's deeply rooted beliefs. Sunday confesses to have actually been questioning his beliefs for a long time, but that he was apathetic towards it and that his mother's fierce devotion and his wanting to go against Thorn led him to behave strongly for Old World faith and against post-theism. Thorn and Sunday begin spending large amounts of time together, and over the course of the next few months, their relationship develops into a romantic one. Sunday is now in favour of Thorn, and he agrees more with post-theism than he did before. He only hints this to his mother, as to not disappoint her with his leaving the faith. Sunday fights proudly alongside Thorn and defends his boyfriend's beliefs. He is proud of what he has accomplished, and he empathizes with Thorn's feelings towards theism. The day comes though when Sunday's mother falls ill. The plague has struck her. Sunday is advised to stay away from her so that he and Thorn remain well, but he refuses to leave his dying mother. His mother voices her concern that Sunday will not go to Heaven when he dies because he doesn't believe in God anymore. Sunday reassures her this is not true, and he will see her wherever they end up. His mother begins to question her own beliefs, once she is face to face with own mortality. She shows extreme fear towards her inevitable death and Sunday is distraught, and his relationship with Thorn becomes strained because he blames Thorn for this. One night, Sunday's mother has a dream that Thorne is a Hellhound, who is sent by Lucifer to turn everyone against God. She believes now that Thorn is an incarnation of a Hellhound and his true mission is to send everyone to Hell to become Lucifer's soldiers, so that they can kill God and the Heavenhounds. Sunday half believes this, and grows even more suspicious of Thorn. His mother dies shortly after this prophetic dream, and Sunday falls into a depression. Thorn tries to comfort him and provide him with love, and although Sunday accepts it, not much helps him. The plague has killed the majority of Earth mongrels now. There are only two packs remaining; Thorn's, and a rival one that still preaches Old World faith. The Priest of the rival pack wants take members of Thorn's pack and convert them back to Old World faith, because he believes that if he does so he will become a Seraph- an angel of God- when he dies, as a reward. Thorn is aware of this and decides to attack and kill the last remaining Priest. He tells Sunday that he plans to invade and murder, and finish converting. Thorn is power-crazed at this point and shows low empathy for Sunday or any of his pack. He is obsessed with being sure to erase all remnants of God of this Earth. Sunday is incredibly mad at Thorn for this extreme behaviour. The thought of seeing any other dogs die terrifies him. To protect them, he decides to do what his mother would do- secretly warn the Priest of Thorn's invasion. He successfully warns them, but doesn't escape their territory in time to be out before Thorn's seizure. Sunday runs into a nearby thicket to take cover, because he doesn't know how Thorn would react if he saw Sunday's betrayal. He fears Thorn's disappointment more than punishment, though. Thorn and his pack wreck havoc on their rivals. Sunday watches in horror as blood is shed. He sees Thorn showing such rabid aggression, that he, too, sees a Hellhound and not a mongrel. Thorn sees the Priest, and attacks him. They tussle until Thorn successfully kills him in cold blood, only feet away from Sunday. Sunday is now too full of emotion- sadness, fear, rage, horror, regret-i to contain. He makes a run for it in the opposite side of the brush. He plans to run into the woods and be alone until he's had time to think. He wants to visit his mother's grave and pray. But he hears pawsteps rapidly running behind him. The ground shakes and he's frozen in fear and trips on his own feet. Within seconds he feels a warm body around him, and teeth on his throat. He looks up for only a second and see's Thorn. At first he thinks Thorn has come to comfort him, and before he can realize the truth of what's happening, his world goes black. He feels airy. Everything is numb and calm. He can't feel the wind or ground under his paws, and he sees blood. He feels fear, but only a little. He still hasn't realized what's happened. He calls for Thorn, as that was the last thing he saw. Sunday turns and sees a panicked and screaming Thorn. He looks like he is immeasurable pain. Sunday rushes to him to comfort him, and then realizes why Thorn is screaming, and why he is unresponsive to Sunday's words- he has killed Sunday. Thorn runs away quicker than Sunday can catch up to him. This is the last he saw of his love. Sunday could never find his way back to his pack's territory, or his mother's grave. He wandered the Earth as a ghost, aimlessly searching, but for what, he wasn't sure. Answers? Closure? Heaven? Sunday could not even begin to grasp his reality. He assumed he had become a ghost from unfinished business and an untimely death. Time went on, and after what felt like eons, Sunday found a graveyard. He discovered a grave marked with his mother's name, and then one with his name. This would be his home. Time continued to pass, and Sunday was residual. Eventually the names and dates where weathered away to be illegible, as were Sunday's memories. He slowly forgot who he was, why he was here, if he was ever alive in the first place. He could not even remember his own name, and it was at this point that he began to call himself Sullen. Sullen was the only word he could associate himself with anymore, it was the only form of identity he knew. The word meant sulky and gloomy, and it was fitting. Sullen remembers close to nothing, but he knows it must not have been fond, because he can still feel the invisible baggage of it all. He cats a blind eye over the world, lost in thought, desperately trying to recollect the life he used to live. He does know that his body is buried at this grave he calls home, and that the one next to it is his mother, whom he loved. But he does not remember anything about her. He discovers that, as a ghost, he does not have access to the entire Earth, only places where the veil between the living and other realms is thin. This is why his graveyard is ideal. Sunday eventually could not take this isolation and unwillingness anymore, and he decided to do something he wasn't sure would even work. Heaven must not want him, but Hell still might. He dug up his body- a rotted, disgusting creature, with only scraps of fur and bone remaining- and dragged it to an open area. Drawing a pentagram in the dirt with his claws, and placing his body on top of it, he screamed into the Earth bellow for the Hellhounds to listen to his cries. He screamed for their attention in fury and desperation, and recited every conjuring spell he could recall. Then he noticed the pentagram glowing with red flame. The Hellhounds heard his call. He heard murmurs and whispers and screams, all inaudible, and he felt the world go black around him again- as if he is dying a second time. Amidst the unintelligible voices, he does understand one thing, "This is not a free request, you owe the Hellhounds in seven fold. Karmatic choices have ". He doesn't care. He's ready for whatever comes next. He feels himself fade, and wake up again. The ground id solid, there is air in his fur, scents fill his nose, emotions are so heavy. But this time he cannot feel the familiar rhythmically deep beat of a heart, or the warmth of blood. It is different, but all the same. Everything is still a moving black around him, and he feels bodies surrounding him, ice cold bodies. They huddle against him and he feels their fur and claws, their horns prodding at him. The words are unspoken, but he hears it in his head and feels it in his gut that he is to linger only a few days longer, until an escort is sent from Hell to guide him down. He does not respond, but knows he has no choice but to accept. The world goes black once more, and Sullen is in a dream like state. He sees shapes of dogs running about. They are thin. Some seem to be dead. He sees a black one, bigger than the rest. He doesn't know what it means. He doesn't know who they are. But it feels like this dream lasts forever. The shapes are constantly changing and moving. It feels intense and frightening, yet warm and familiar. Like a cold home. He sees a grey dog approach the black one. He feels butterflies in his chest and like he's going to vomit. Shivers go down his spine and this feeling wakes him up. His eyes are thrown open to a desolate world full of feeling, physical and emotional. His body aches like never before, but he gets up off the dirt. The pentagram has been ruined by countless paw prints and claw marks. He finds himself thirsty and hungry beyond all belief and makes his way to a nearby stream, where he sees his reflection. Familiar, but new. The parts of his body that where decayed beyond repair have been replaced with a new fur; a pristine, moss green. To him it resembles rot. He assumes that this is what it represents, although in actuality it is well in tact. His body may have been stitched up with one the Hellhounds provided, but it is his own. as Sullen TBA Relationships Thorne As Sunday, he felt the need to prove himself dominant over Thorn. Their dynamic started out rivalrous, but Thorn never saw it that way. Once Sunday was able to talk to Thorn, he, too, saw that Thorn has no ill intent for him. There were still things between them that had to be worked over before they could open up, though. Sunday may have found Thorn attractive from the get-go, but he didn't have a crush on him until a friendship had developed first. Sunday's intense love and respect for his mother had led him against Thorn originally, but after gaining just as much love and respect for Thorn he saw both sides better. His time with Thorn was short in the long run, but felt like forever on Earth. It may have only been two years they had together, but Sunday treasured it. Their time alone together consisted of long, deep talks about religion and death. Thorn was fairly extroverted and open, and this made Sunday feel welcome to share his own thoughts as well. They discussed their histories with theism and anti-theism (this is where Sunday really started to understand Thorn's feelings towards post-theism better), God, Heaven and Hell, what happens and where you go when you die, how the universe works, everything. There wasn't a single thing secret between them; they treated one another like personal diaries. When they weren't talking, they enjoyed snuggling up as tight and close as possible, and sharing each others warmth. Sunday enjoyed watched sunrises and sunsets, and making pictures with the stars. His love for Thorn was so great and heavy in his heart that he was convinced they where soul mates, and Thorn was heaven sent to be his. Of course he kept this to himself, because Thorn would not care to hear about something like that. But Sunday still believed it. His empathy for Thorn is so strong that even after he killed him, he couldn't bring himself to hate him. He was angry, sure, but mostly he understood how crazed Thorn had become towards the end, and how blindly driven he was when he killed Sunday. Sunday was mostly depressed, and worried about Thorn. As Sullen, he has forgotten Thorn. He sees black dogs in his dreams sometimes, and feels a certain fondness towards them, but nothing note worthy. When he meets Thorne, he feels attracted to him and allured by his strange charm and open, friendly persona. However, he knows that their relationship is purely professional and for business intent. Aero TBA Seetu TBA Kai TBA Rowan TBA Silver TBA Scorn TBACategory:Characters __NOEDITSECTION__